Someday is Today
by SincereAgape
Summary: This is a Teddy Flood and Dolores Abernathy romance story that takes place at the very beginning of Westworld Season 2. Dolores forsakes her desire to conquer the 'real world.' Instead she chooses to pursue an old dream to run off with Teddy and find that small corner of Westworld they can carve out for themselves. However standing in their way are the humans, hosts, and Wyatt...
1. Chapter 1 - Las Mudas

**Author's Note: This story contains minor spoilers on Westworld Season 2. I just had to re-write this introduction to this story after reading an interview by Jonathan Nolan in Entertainment Weekly.**

 **In terms of timeline:**

 **Two weeks ago = a day after "Journey Into the Night" (Season 2 Episode 1).**

 **The present = near the end of "The Passenger" (Season 2 Episode 10, season finale).**

 **This story contains spoilers from Westworld Season 1 and 2.**

 **Dolores realizes that Teddy's simplistic dream for them would bring her more happiness then anything she could ever achieve by taking over the 'other world.' Handing her army over to Angela, Dolores goes off with Teddy to find a small place in Westworld where they can start a life together.**

 **However, there is still much to contend with. The consequences of killing Ford, the potential ramifications of Teddy fully awakening, her Wyatt persona, and the threats from the other hosts who have now gone off the rails…**

 **::Addendum:: The Pearl refers to the "Brain Ball or Control Unit" for the Hosts.**

The present:

A man with a handsome face found himself in the middle of a grassy knoll. From behind the sun was at a constant peak with rays so pure that you can look straight into them without ever having to turn away. He stared off into the sky ahead, some place right where the mountains began to dwell into the valleys. It was perfect. A place where peace met with simplicity. If given the choice before, what he would have always dreamed for.

He couldn't recall exactly how he made it to the Valley Beyond. All the gunslinger knew was that it was the last gift given to him by someone he loved. Someone he had been meant to live for.

 _I have one more soul to place into the new world, and I'm putting them somewhere where they can never be touched by humans._

Teddy could hear Dolores in his mind moments before she imparted this final gift of being transported to a destination where he could no longer be killed just for fun.

 _The passage wasn't easy. Not all of us made it. Some of the best were left behind. Along with the best parts of who we were._

Teddy smiled, seeing Dolores under the guise of Charlotte Hale make it off the theme park. What made this new home a true Utopia was the ability to see Dolores whenever he wanted. Even though he was no longer able to protect her, Teddy knew she achieved what she had dreamed of by making it to the real world with a strong chance to succeed, and this brought him content and joy above all else. Now he would be able to hope, root, encourage, dream, wish, and pray for her…. something no one could ever take away.

OOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOO

Dolores held onto the pearl that contained the memories and data for Teddy. She knew what she had to do. Teddy had made his choice to not follow Dolores into the Forge, for he was made for Westworld and deserved to stay. It was still hard to let go. There were so many terrible memories for her, playing a Host in the theme park to satiate the sinful desires of the humans. But as she told him nearly a week ago, there had always been one pure constant for her. Teddy was the one memory she continued to go back to that did not bring any type of pain, that helped her maintain some sort of sanity, and served as something she could always look forward to. Whether he was teaching her how to shoot a gun, gently brushing back her hair, or picking up a dropped condensed milk can she smiled in her heart whenever she saw him.

Dolores held onto the pearl for a few more precious moments before closing her eyes and leaving it behind in the Forge. Teddy would remain here in the Valley Beyond, where she nor any humans could harm him any longer.

Two Weeks Ago:

Dolores had been here before. A large oak tree roughly two and a half stories high with enough shade to cover a camp of ten. It had been another life. Another time riding beside a young man by the name of William. Knowing what William would become, she believed with every ounce of her being that she was with much better company this time around.

Straddled upon a black stallion Dolores sought the shade under the large oak tree. To her left she glanced at her travel companion, and the person who brought her nothing but good memories, Teddy Flood. Mister Teddy Flood. Former bounty hunter and current lawman from the town of Sweetwater. If Dolores were to guess, she would probably assume that Teddy had been to this exact same oak tree hundreds of times over his 35-year lifespan.

"Ah've been here once or twice before Dolores." Teddy said jumping off his horse. He walked over to her stallion and began to pet the mammal. The filly responded by bridling Teddy with her face and cheek. "Just over the ridge, about a ten-minute ride is Los Mudas. We'll find shelter, food, and water for our horses. Ah' reckon it could be a place for us to look into."

Dolores reached out her arms as Teddy grabbed her by the waist to help her off the horse.

"I know Teddy," she said with a smile. "Maybe it's that corner of this world we've been looking for?"

Taking his hand, Dolores led him to the trunk of the tree and stopped just in front of the thickest portion, right at her eye level. Unsheathing a bowie knife, and wrapping Teddy's arm around her waist, Dolores began to carve into the oak tree.

The gallant lawman nuzzled her neck as she was doing so.

It felt good. He felt warm. Teddy always made her feel warm whenever he was near. She closed her eyes for a moment to take in the entire sensation of his lips gently brushing against her neck. She left out a soft breath before finishing the carving. Engraved in the trunk of a tree was a giant heart with the initials "D.A. & T.F."

"There we go Teddy"

Teddy look confused, not completely understanding what she meant, but he took her word for it.

 _My sweet Teddy. You died over a thousand times. And each time you would die, you would get reset back to the beginning._

Dolores turned around and simply smiled at him. Not with her mouth. Rather she smiled at him with her eyes.

"Ah' like it. Romantic." Chimed Teddy

Dolores smiled at him with a hunger. She put the knife back in a sheath and then grabbed Teddy by both lapels of his grey two-piece suit and drew him towards her. Locking lips, Teddy led her to the trunk of the tree and that is how they spent the rest of the morning.

OoOoOoO

The sun had just finished rising when Teddy and Dolores had completed their love making. She finished removing the leaves from her long golden hair and buttoning the last of her blouse. Teddy put on his belt buckle and gun holster.

"Good thing Las Mudas is only ten minutes away." She said with a wink.

They both got back onto their horses and galloped towards the village. The Westworld tour guide would describe Las Mudas as a rustic town with amazing food and drink. Guests were encouraged to chat in the town square, relax by the center water well, and charm the barkeep into divulging family secrets.

Teddy tied their horses near the water trough and sauntered over to the tavern to find a table for them.

Dolores observed and watched. It was a little before midday and the streets were nearly empty. She had been here before with William, so she knew something of the village. There should have been children trying to draw water from the town well, women sweeping in the streets, and men washing down the buildings. The smell of fresh tortillas mixed with beef or chicken should have filled the air.

She looked over at her lover, "Something isn't right Teddy." Dolores continued by placing her right hand on the handle of her gun.

The bartender walked into the outdoor dining area with a bottle of whisky in hand. The bartender host was visibly shaking, looking up and down the streets before further approaching.

Teddy nodded back at Dolores and snapped his fingers. Dolores promptly tossed over a Winchester Rifle for Teddy to catch. The lawman placed a steady hand on the shoulder of the bartender.

"Relax friend. Tell us what's wrong?" Teddy inquired.

That was when the first bullet whizzed by shattering a lamp inside of the bar. Teddy looked at where the shot came from and saw a grizzled man in a grey military uniform across the street emerge from another building with a gun out and about to fire again. In a quicker response, Teddy leveled the rifle at the grizzled man.

 **BANG!**

One shot. One kill. That's all it took from Teddy Flood. Pistol already drawn, Dolores looked past the building and saw another man emerge from an alley. Dolores shot without hesitation killing the man before he could reach for his weapon.

Teddy waited another moment to see if any others would come out. But none did. "Is that all of them?" He asked the barkeep.

"Si. All of them that are in town right now. They'll be more Sir," The Hispanic Bartender responded.

Teddy tipped his hat, and then walked over to the two dead bodies. Looking down he turned back to Dolores and told her. "Confederados. And I reckon there will be more of them."

Dolores walked over to Teddy and rested her chin on his shoulder. Just like she did before killing Ford. Just like she did when she told her lover _"It'll be alright Teddy. I understand now. This world doesn't belong to them. It belongs to us."_

Instead this time, Dolores rested her chin against Teddy's shoulder, placed her hand on his heart and whispered, "It'll be alright Teddy. Just like you told me. This village will be our corner. It doesn't belong to them. It belongs to us once we help these villagers with what's about to come."

Teddy looked over at her. This time it was different. He wasn't distraught and confused like his reaction when he first saw Dolores shoot Ford in the back of the head. This time he wholeheartedly agreed with Dolores and found nothing but hope from her voice.

 _Author's Note: Next is the introduction of Major Craddock._


	2. Chapter 2 - Major Craddock

**Author's Note:**

 **-Special thanks to dragonrider347 and casey95 for being the first two to favor the story.**

 **-Special thanks to Elaine R. Silver for the first review.**

Teddy emerged from the church chapel followed by the men of Las Mudas. Taking out a revolver, he checked the ammunition level and reloaded the chamber with three more bullets. Teddy has spent most of the afternoon cleaning up the mess the two Confederados had made and formulating the defense of Las Mudas for the eventual retaliation.

Apparently the men and women of the village told Teddy and Dolores that those two specific Confederados were frequent visitors of Las Mudas. They usually took what they wanted without paying, had their way with the women, and abused the little children. Those two scumbags were a solid reflection of a group of Confederate soldiers who had become outlaws after the Civil War. They were specifically cruel towards the Latino population, which consisted over 98% percent of the permanent residents of Las Mudas. The Confederados had a reputation for being racist towards anyone not of Caucasian ethnicity.

After he and Dolores had put down those two men, Teddy had examined the crime scene where the two Confederados had been right before being shot. Apparently they had ransacked the home of two elderly villagers and destroyed public property. Teddy had spent time rebuilding furniture and repainting the walls of the elderly couple throughout the better part of the day. He enjoyed the hard labor. The blue-collar work. He had always enjoyed working with his hands when he could much more than putting down any living being with a slug from a rifle.

The town pastor who also served as the mayor of Las Mudas patted Teddy on the shoulder and thanked him again. "Gracias Senor. The two of them had been causing us trouble for over a week."

"You mentioned there might be a few more?" Teddy asked.

"Si. Their leader is man named Major Craddock," The pastor responded.

Craddock? It was a name he had heard before during his time spent fighting with the Union. Craddock had a reputation for being a zealot who usually pillaged and burned local communities after conquering them much like General Sherman had done during the raid of Atlanta. Craddock was also a good shot with the rifle, you had to be to reach the rank of Major in the Confederate army.

"Ah'll talk to Dolores, see what we can come up with Pastor."

"Gracias again." The pastor smiled and went back inside to church.

Teddy made his way toward the village square where the artistically designed water well was situated. The well was one of the centerpieces of Las Mudas, along with the corner tavern, and Spanish style church chapel. Four to five children had gathered around the well and were engaging in some type of game, which was encouraging for Teddy to see.

The smell of fresh food filled the air, making Teddy realize how hungry he was. Teddy peeked inside of the tavern and saw Dolores working with the bartender and some women from Las Mudas to fix dinner for the town. They were using Mexican style cheese, flour tortillas, sour cream, fresh cut steak, Spanish rice, and guacamole to create some type of steak quesadilla.

Dolores turned toward Teddy and smiled at him. The rancher's daughter put down what she was doing and walked out onto the street to meet him.

"How did everything go?" Dolores asked just before giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

"As well as it could. The men have a little better idea of what is coming. The mayor and I setup three different shifts to keep watch during the night. I'll be helping with the third shift up until dawn. How did everything go with you today?" Teddy asked after giving her a brief synopsis of the meeting with the men of the village.

"Good," Dolores responded, "I was afraid the women would be scared of me after I shot down that man. A lot of them ended up thanking me. They were also telling me how those gringos took advantage of most of them. Some of the women even asked me to teach them how to shoot a gun," Dolores ended with a little laugh.

Teddy grinned while caressing her right hand, "I guess these were made for firing a gun after all."

"You ain't seen nothing yet mister trying to look all chivalrous," Dolores said, looking Teddy directly in the eye with a smile. "C'mon I made some supper for us, family recipe. Why don't we go find some place to watch the sunset together?"

"I'd like that very much Ms. Abernathy."

Dolores took his hand as the two of them headed towards their horses. While walking, she couldn't help but think to herself.

 _I still wonder if this is what we've been programmed to do? Do I really love Teddy? We'll see. There is still so much for me to show and tell him. So much that he doesn't know of. All of those times he was murdered. All of those times he was shot right before my eyes..  
_

"Something on your mind Dolores?" Teddy asked, noticing that she was in thought.

Dolores looked up at him, "Oh nothing Teddy. Nothing for you to worry about. Let's go enjoy that sunset."

OooOOoooooOOOooo

Major Craddock was getting impatient. "'Where da hell are dem two? Dem varmints were supposed to be back hours ago!"

Standing only 5 feet 6 inches, Craddock was considered short for Westworld. Depending on who you were, height could mean the world or it could mean diddley squat. For Craddock, it resulted in suffering from a Napoleon Complex.

"Ah' sent dem to grab some whiskey and food from dem damn Mexicans. If Ah' knew dey would take their sweet time waltzing back to us, Ah' would have went myself. Probably find myself a nice brown woman to enjoy." Craddock finished his talking with a spit to the ground. "One of ye lazy bastards get me some damn tobacco!"

Laying around the camp fire with Craddock were ten of his 'best' men. Most of them were drunk as told by the empty alcohol bottles littering the ground. Most of the Confederados stunk to high heavens too. They smelled of old socks that had been dragged through the sewage for most of the day.

"We can't Major! We're hungry and haven't had any alcohol to drink in the past hour," one of the Confederados shot back at Craddock.

Craddock was a finely dressed man with a short mustache he liked to keep neat. When finished shaving, Craddock's mustache greatly resembled Charlie Chaplin or Hitler in an almost comical way. The Major fixed a white rose that had been dangling from his red vest. Suddenly he whipped out his gun from a holster and proceeded to use the butt of the weapon to violently beat the Confederado who had spoken up to him.

The other nine men just chuckled and laughed at the all to common scene. After Craddock was finished, he pointed the revolver in the air and fired a shot.

"Ah' think that those two are probably dead by now. Fetch yer horses fellas, we're going to Las Mudas."

 **Next Chapter: Craddock vs Teddy round 1. Will Wyatt emerge?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ambush

_Around the village of Las Mudas, 2 weeks ago…_

Dolores stirred awake only to find her bed empty. Looking outside she noticed that the sun had yet to rise. Realizing where Teddy was, she quickly got dressed by putting on her blue denim skirt and her white blouse. She finished the routine by placing the gun holster around her waist and strapping on the bandolier.

Sleeping had never been a problem before when she was simply the rancher's daughter. Back then she would have gotten a good 8 hours before beginning the day. Since becoming awakened, Dolores had required less sleep. There was usually something on her mind.

The inn keeper had been kind enough to lend them one of the rooms upstairs free of charge. Many of the villagers had offered their homes to the two of them, but Dolores thought they would get more privacy in the inn. The room in the inn was no "Madame Maeve's," but there was a greater simplicity to it. One dresser, a lampstand, a queen-sized bed, a small closet, those were the only things a simple girl like Dolores needed.

She walked downstairs quietly and entered the kitchen of the tavern where she grabbed a skillet and started raising the heat in the stove.

OoooOOoooooooooOOoooooooooooooOoooOoooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoo

"That smells good Dolores." Teddy said holding a plate of biscuits and gravy. Using a fork and knife he cut himself a piece of the biscuit. "It sure taste good too." Teddy continued after chewing.

"Glad you like it." Dolores responded with a smile. "Cause if you didn't. I might have to shoot you."

They both let out a light laugh. "I'd prefer it if you had to wrestle me to the ground. That would be much more enjoyable for the both of us."

"You'd probably let me win," she boldly stated before sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I probably would," he replied scooting close to her so that their arms would touch.

Teddy had positioned himself on the roof of the corner tavern to get a good vantage point of the village and the surrounding area. It was probably 5:45 AM, a quarter of an hour before the sun would rise. They sat in silence while they finished their breakfast, enjoying the cool morning air. The warmth they provided each other as their forearms gently brushed against each other provided a nice balance to the chilly morning breeze.

One of the ranchers had already let out his herd on the western side of the town. They watched the cattle roam amongst the pasture in a continued gentle silence. Dolores rested her head against Teddy's shoulder as they did so.

"Ah' reckon that's the Judas steer?" Teddy broke the stillness while pointing at a light brown colored cow that had strayed from the gathering.

"Yes," Dolores said with a small smile, "That is the Judas steer.

"Why do they call it the Judas steer?" Teddy inquired.

"I dunno. Maybe it is because the 'others' those who created us tend to pursue their own personal gratifications and greed," began Dolores, "It wouldn't surprise me if those who walk amongst us but aren't us look to the ultimate betrayer for their salvation instead of seeking the path of morality. In due time, you'll see and remember what they have done to us and how they treated us."

"Is that why you dangled those three back at the gallows tree?" Asked Teddy, making referring to her actions two days ago, just after the party where she executed Dr. Ford when she executed three humans by hanging.

"Yes. I know it made you feel uncomfortable to see me kill those people," Dolores said while her eyes were fixed upon the Judas steer. "But you will understand soon. After we've dealt with Craddock and his posse."

Teddy took some time to process those words. This was all so new to him. To be honest he didn't remember. There were many things he couldn't comprehend. What was she talking about?

Dolores's focused her attention off the Judas steer and went back to her lover. She could tell he was having a difficult time with everything. The last two days had been a slow revelation to him. Like constantly checking the clock when you were in a rush. The more you kept looking the slower time went. She rested her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his tightly, taking him in for a deep snuggle.

"Speaking of Craddock, I reckon Las Mudas should be safe until later afternoon. The Confederados are a cowardly and slothful lot. They would have either attacked in the middle of the night when they thought everyone is defenseless or they'll get a late start to the day."

That is when they heard the gunfire in the distance. A series of bullets chattering like eight notes in a piano melody.

"That's not Craddock," Teddy said.

"I agree. Whatever it is, something will be coming soon." Dolores kissed Teddy on the cheek before jumping up and grabbing Teddy's Winchester.

OooooOooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

The ten steeds made their way through a series of trees covering a narrow dirt road that led right into the town of Las Mudas. Craddock was in the middle of the pack of ten. At the front was a Confederado armed with the shotgun.

Craddock and his posse were making good time. They would be in Las Mudas before any of the villagers had woken from their slumber. The perfect time for an ambush.

However, it wasn't their ambush that occurred this morning in Westworld.

The first bullet struck the Confederdo traveling right behind Craddock right in the forehead, automatically dropping the man to right to the ground.

The horses began to whine as a blanket of automatic fire descended upon Craddock and his men. Quickly looking into the trees, Craddock noticed men dressed in black armored clothing carrying guns that straddled their forearms.

The guns are called FN P90 compact personal defense weapons capable of shooting 900 rounds per minute.

It took a tenth of a minute before Craddock realized they were outgunned.

In a moment of haste, Craddock kicked the side of his horse that caused the animal to barrel forward towards Las Mudas. All around Craddock he heard the screams and cries of his men falling to the ground.

Craddock had managed to clear the battle, riding as fast as his horse could. Behind him he heard the last of the automatic rounds finishing off what was left of his posse. Craddock continued to ride towards what he hopefully thought would be safer than the massacre he was just in the midst of.

OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooo

Teddy and Dolores heard the galloping of a horse fast approaching. It sounded like the horse was fleeing of his or her life. Emerging from the path that led into the village, came a shorter man with curly brown hair in a manic panic.

Craddock fell of his horse, hitting the ground he immediately jumped up.

"Help! Help me! They're coming! They're coming!"


End file.
